


Можешь носить длинные юбки — я женюсь на тебе

by Furimmer



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вы видели длину юбок у японских школьниц? Ну что хорошее может из-за неё случиться?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Можешь носить длинные юбки — я женюсь на тебе

Тацуки, проклиная сквозь зубы того, кто придумал такую школьную форму, одернула юбку. Нет, ну где это видано, чтобы юбка у приличной девушки не прикрывала колени? А эта, с позволения сказать, юбка едва пятую точку прикрывает, и на том спасибо. Нет, вы не подумайте, она не жалуется, просто не удобно ведь, да и демонстрировать всем подряд свои ноги ей тоже как-то не хочется, а то мало ли, люди разные бывают. Хотя, здесь будет более уместен вопрос, кто вообще окажется жертвой: Тацуки или тот, кто на неё напал. Не зря же она уже столько лет занимается карате, да и проносило её всегда, ни разу, слава Ками, на неё никто не нападал.

Вот, как говорится, не зарекайся, не успела Тацуки додумать эту мысль, как почувствовала толчок в спину и полетела лицом к каменной стене. По чертовому везению, преследовавшему её сегодня, до стены она долететь не успела, потому что споткнулась и упала на асфальт.

Ну, всё, сцука, беги, — подумала девушка, оборачиваясь и пытаясь подняться на ноги. Обернуться-то, она обернулась, да так и замерла с открытым ртом, потому её обидчик бежать уже не мог, в силу того, что летел на тот же асфальт, на котором лежала она, из-за удара с ноги от незнакомого блондинчика.

Ахренеть, — подумала Тацуки. — А это вообще кто?

— Рот закрой, сквозит, — незнакомец обратил своё внимание на неё.

Ах ты ж... — девушка приготовилась бить блондина, раз уж тот придурок уже в отключке.

— Не ушиблась? — кажется, парень по зверской улыбке Тацуки понял, что дело пахнет керосином, и решил сменить тактику. 

Тацуки на протянутую руку не отреагировала и поднялась сама.

— Спасибо, я бы и без вашей помощи справилась.

— Люблю, когда меня ценят. Будь у тебя юбка подлиннее, тебе бы не потребовалась моя помощь.

— Вот выйду замуж, тогда и буду носить длинные!

— Можешь начинать, — я женюсь на тебе, — ухмыльнулся парень, а Тацуки опешила от такой наглости. — Моё имя — Хирако Шинджи, запомни его, красавица, — он очертил пальцем контур её губ. — До встречи.

И парень, назвавшийся Хирако Шинджи, спокойно развернулся и ушел, насвистывая незатейливую мелодию, оставив опешившую девушку одну.

В следующий раз, когда Шинджи встретился с Тацуки, её юбка была на ладонь ниже колена.


End file.
